


Impulses

by lialovely



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom, Robert Pattinson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialovely/pseuds/lialovely
Summary: “Perhaps you should learn not to act on impulse Robert.” Fluff & smut stand alone.
Relationships: Original female character/Robert Pattinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Impulses

Robert stared blankly at the television in front of him, although only half listening, his mind to began to wander off just as it always had done. Fingertips drumming themselves against his sweatpants in urgent need to fidget, for as long as he had been born he could never be one to sit still. After a while of pure boredom he had solemnly resorted to checking Instagram to pass some time, it would come as no surprise to him that it had been a very dumb decision on his part. Robert’s eyes had nearly rolled into the back of his head permanently in annoyance, reading asinine comments that unfortunately plagued his social media daily. Intentionally avoiding the soul draining superficial platforms majority of the time, he could not justify why he still kept his accounts open.

_“It’s good PR for the new film Robert, your fans want to see what you’re up to Robert, blah blah.”_ The words of his agent had echoed through his mind, only earning another eye roll from the Englishman.

“Bloody fucking stupid.” He muttered quickly exiting out of the app before familiar footsteps could be heard approaching next to him.

“You haven’t started the show without me yet have you?” Gia lightly accused as Robert’s eyes had shifted from his phone to the small girl. The previous feeling of annoyance had swiftly melted away, his eyes flickered briefly in adoration to see her standing there fresh out the shower wearing one of his cotton t-shirts, that somehow looked like a dress on her small frame. Her hair still moist as she nimbly brushed through the long dark tresses with her fingers. Her complexion clear and radiant from her plethora of skincare products. A tiny grin formed in the corner of his lips while shaking his head.

“Of course not love, just waiting on you.” He assured knowing full well how important her shows were to her.

“I’m ready, just let me grab the snacks.” She replied in anticipation before quickly scampering towards his kitchen. Robert heard the sound of cabinets opening and shutting until Lia had swiftly returned, both of their favorite snacks in each hand.

“Come here.” Robert smiled at her once more while motioning her to sit on his lap. Gia shyly grinned before obliging and gently climbing into the recliner. Her small body barely shifting the weight of the recliner as she wiggled into a comfortable position against his tall and firm stature. The side cushion resting at her lower back with her legs laying across his lap. Robert curled an arm around her waist while his free hand had picked up the remote to turn on Netflix app in order to view the show. 

Robert still found it amusing that they could only seem to agree on one show only, considering their taste in television was drastically different. He found it cute when he heard her give a gasp of excitement as the intro began, the pair had then begun to focus their attention on the true crime show. But soon his attention span had once again began to drift away, for he had found he could not control his vision shifting back to the girl in his lap, who was completely oblivious to his actions. 

Robert studied the way her chocolate orbs squinted at the screen in curiosity. Another smile formed watching her simultaneously eat her trail mix with careful fingers. There was something about her sitting in his lap that made him feel mesmerized. Robert was in awe at her looking her absolute best, which to him was when she was bare faced. Not that Gia didn’t look good when she wore makeup, she looked good in anything really, but he had preferred her this way. So naturally beautiful with body language relaxed, signifying she was comfortable around him. No need to be unnecessarily glammed up 24/7 like the past women. 

Robert had diverted his attention down to her bare thighs that appeared moisturized and soft looking. The smell of coconut and pineapple wafted through his nose, the scent becoming intoxicating; for it was her signature scent after all. The glances at her tan thighs had inevitably made him wonder what was underneath his shirt. The spark of desire was quickly ignited, the need to suddenly touch her was growing rapidly in his mind just as it always had when he was around her. Gia had finally felt distinct dark eyes boring into her, making her look up at the Englishman curiosity. 

“Why are you staring at me? Do I look funny?” She asked in paranoia, something she did often. Robert was always secretly baffled she couldn’t seem to see what he could clearly see.

“I’m staring at you because you’re fucking gorgeous.” He replied genuinely. He could see her cheeks quickly flush in diffidence when she realized he was in fact not being glib. It made him slightly angry that she still seemed unfamiliar with being complimented this way, as if no other man had done so before him. It only made him more determined to show her just how special she was. Not giving her the chance to react, the tips of his fingers had cupped her chin tilting her face upwards to kiss her delicately. Gia had not resisted his kiss rather accepting of it, and rather keen on his soft lips against hers. His hands beginning to caress her body quickly turning to squeezes that caused her to giggle lightly.

“Baby...” She whispered sheepishly knowing what his intentions were.

“Baby what hmm?” He lightly mocked before reconnecting their lips. Robert wasted no time moving his mouth down to her neck. Gia had gasped at the action making him smirk slightly, he knew very well by now that sensitive little spot just above her collarbone. Lightly sucking the flesh he simultaneously allowed his teeth to drag across it. After a moment of doing this repeatedly Robert had swiftly turned Gia so she now straddled him. Her brown eyes flickering with shyness again as she bit her lip. Robert sucked in a breath staring at her, for she had been on a whole other level above the past girls he had been with. Sure they were attractive to a degree, but they still could not hold a candle to her. Perhaps it was the pureness and innocence that fascinated him most, innocence that had thankfully not been tainted by the superficialities of the world. Pureness of an ordinary girl working in a bookshop.

“What did I tell you about walking around in just one of my shirts?” He asked lowly with a cocked brow. Gia’s skin further flushed still biting her lip at his intimidating smolder.

“That you can’t be held responsible for what you might do.” She answered softly earning a smirk from him.

“Correct babydoll, and damn it do you look heavenly right now. It’s only right I show my appreciation.” He mused pulling her back into a deep kiss. His hands now cupping her plump rear as her damp hair draped over him like a curtain.

“You smell good...” He whispered pleased causing her to giggle again. As they continued to make out in the recliner his touches became increasingly greedy. His hands groped anywhere he could making her body jump in surprise, but welcomed it. A hand had slithered down between them until his fingers met the soft material of her panties. He felt her body jerk in response as he began to rub her sex. Robert felt his arousal rise seeing the two small nubs peak through the white tee, taking the initiative to capture one in his mouth. Gia mewed feeling his mouth suck on her nipple through the material. Between his mouth and fingers rubbing her, it didn’t take very long for him to feel moisture.

“Take them off.” He commanded still keeping his voice low. Gia bit her lip again as she obeyed and reached down to pull off her laced panties. She shimmied the material down her legs as best she could without falling off his lap, letting them drop to the floor. Robert licked his lips before lowering his hand to the lever on the side of the recliner making it extend back all the way. His hands sliding back up to grip her hips.

“Mmm, how lucky am I to have a direct line to heaven...” He moaned shifting his vision to the spot between her legs, he glanced back up to meet her eyes as his hands had slowly lifted her up by her hips. Gia felt her body move up his chest, her skin turning completely red realizing what was occurring when her womanhood was hovering directly above his face. Not given the chance to speak, Gia squealed as she was made to sink down on his mouth. Instinctively her hands gripped each side of the recliner for balance despite his hands holding her in place. Robert’s tongue gingerly explored her anatomy, teasingly licking her pearl. 

Gia could not stop the moans that escaped her mouth, indirectly aroused by the naughty position. The modest side of her was cringing inside, yet she couldn’t deny it turned her on by his crassness. Robert was an exhibitionist when it came to sexuality, she had quickly learned in the short time of knowing him. His drive was exceedingly high compared to her exes and unlike them, Robert was well aware of the skilled power he possessed. His lustfulness was strong and seductive, Robert knew all the ways to drive her crazy, it was difficult to ever deny him. 

Gia had never understood what it was like to crave someone this way until Robert, pleasuring her body beyond her imagination. Her hips jerked again when he concentrated on the little bundle of nerves. Flicking his tongue expertly in between sucking on it. The sudden intensity caused her body to tremble lightly as pleasure coursed through her. One hand continued to hold her steady while the other slipped two thick digits inside her. Gia cried out at the intrusion further adding to her arousal. Her modesty quickly fading with inner lust taking control, shamelessly beginning to thrust her hips. Robert moaned in approval feeling her start to fuck his face. His tongue licking faster at her clit. The pleasure soon becoming too intense for her, the familiar fuzzy feeling brewing inside her stomach.

“Rob,” She panted with closed eyes.  
  
  


“Cum on my face. I’m not stopping till I taste you.” He warned making her whimper in response. His words sending her into overdrive as she rode his face faster. Her climax ready to blow any second as her fingernails dug into the recliner.

“Mmm, oh fuck,” She gasped as she suddenly came, her body spasming above his face while he felt her tangy juices coat his mouth. Robert hungrily lapped at her juices until she had finished riding out her orgasm. Gia panted heavily as her sex tingled with sensitivity. Robert was fully turned on by this point his erection straining almost painfully inside his sweats. Itching for relief, he skillfully pulled down his boxers and sweats with one hand, lazily tossing them aside. 

Their eyes locked the entire few seconds it took for him to lower her back down onto his erection. Her wet walls making it easy to enter her somewhat. Gia inhaled a deep breath feeling his dick still stretch her walls a bit, not fully used to his size yet. Robert groaned in relief to feel her pussy wrap around him. When she seemed to adjust to him, he had then started a steady rhythm. His hands remained on her hips dictating her movement. Gia’s fingertips pressed against his firm torso. He relished the way her walls felt squeezing around him, truly a paradise. Perhaps it was too much of an ego stroke that he was the one who could make her react this way.

Every twitch, every whimper, every lip bite was from him. Unable to control himself any further he had suddenly gripped her hips tightly while lifting himself from the recliner. Gia wrapped her legs around him as a reflex to not fall, him still inside of her. She looked at him with confused eyes when only began walking towards the kitchen. Gia soon felt her rear meeting the cold surface of the granite island. 

Robert spread her thighs apart keeping them upright and resumed his thrusting. Gia mewed again at the new angle and rhythm. Her hands clutching onto both his forearms. Robert felt his dominance take over while marveling at her face contorting with pleasure. It was truly a sight to behold each time he had her at his mercy. The only one deemed worthy to touch and pleasure her body. A body that belonged him and him only.

Yet ironically the same could be said about him, for when it really came down to it, it was her who had a hold on him. For Gia was spellbinding and pure. Unlike any person he’d met before, Robert was unhealthily addicted to her. That is where he became unapologetically selfish with her. There was not a chance in hell he’d let anyone take his place, especially the place between her legs. The thought alone ignited a small spark of anger inside him. He could not picture someone else being head over fucking heels about her like he was. Increasing his speed yet again, her face continues to scrunch in ecstasy. Capturing her chin in his fingers once more, his hand forcing it to tilt up, only for her mouth to be attacked by his.

“You feel how deep I am inside of you?” He whispered into her ear feeling her shiver against him in response.

“Y-yes...”

“Tell me you love me,” he demanded lightly. 

“I love you.” Gia whispered back with a sincere smile. Three small words had never sounded better coming from her pretty little lips. Giving a satisfied smirk back Robert continued to move inside her, determined to bring her to another climax. His mission proved to be successful when he felt her legs tighten around his torso, her walls contracting around his dick again. The sensation causing to no longer be able to hold out, the tighter her walls squeezed around him. His own release began to brew rapidly inside him.

“Cum with me,” He prompted and as if it had been permission granted, Gia succumbed to her release. A loud gasp escaped her lips, digging her fingernails into his back as the second orgasm was much more intense than the first. Robert grunted at her actions causing his back to sting on a bittersweet pleasure blasting him off in his own orgasm. Both of their moans had flowed through the living room in sync. When the both of them had finished Robert had sagged against her lazily. Both chests rising and falling from heavy pants. A comfortable silence had transmitted between them while they attempted to catch their breaths. Robert closed his eyes happily, for his craving for her had finally been satiated. His eyes opened back to find her yet again looking at him with blush tinted cheeks, but seemingly content.

“You made me miss the ending...again.” She scolded lightly noticing the end credits rolling on the screen.

“Thank god, there’s a nifty little thing called a rewind button darling.”  
  


“Perhaps you should learn not to act on impulse Robert.” She retorted with a cocked eyebrow, which only made the actor scoff and roll his eyes in return. His lips notoriously curving into a wicked smirk while his hand brushed back his brown and blonde hair.

“How incredibly foolish of you love to think that could ever happen when you’re around me.”


End file.
